


A Night for a run Gone Wrong

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Happy halloween, Missing Persons, Original Character(s), Police, Potions, Protective Tyler, Searching, Spells & Enchantments, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, double endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark heads out for a nightly run, when suddenly it starts to rain. so Mark takes cover in a bar and meets a girl that will change his life foreverThis story will have 2 endings, i'd love to see your reactions to which ending you like the most :)





	1. Nightly run

Mark was about to head out on his nightly run. So he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone he didn’t noticed his phone was halfway dead so he just put it in his pocket and fed Chica and saw she was asleep on her doggy bed in his bedroom. Mark petted her head and she looked up at him and licked his face.

Chica knew Mark headed out each night for his nightly run so she didn’t care and went back to sleep. Mark smiled and tiptoed out of his bedroom and headed into the living room and got his shoes on and flannel and headed out the door, locking it behind him. Mark put on his headphones and put on some Ed Sherren song and started to jog down the street. Rounding the corner he came to a small sidewalk with some shops and restrausnts and bars lined up. 

With the music playing in his headphones he didn’t hear the distance rumble of thunder and a few minutes later it started to poor. Mark cursed out loud and made a beeline for one of the bars. Mark headed inside and showed his ID to the bouncer at the door and he snuck to a table in the way back. Mark looked at his phone and saw it was dead. Mark sighed and put it on the table and a waiter came over to him and asked if he wanted anything. Mark just ordered a hot chocolate. The waiter smiled and wrote down his order and walked away saying he will be back with that shortly. 

Mark smiled and nodded and he looked around and just relaxed and waited out the rain. A few minutes later a lady with pink hair walked into the bar, now this wasn’t any ordinary lady, this lady was a powerful vampire. Some other vampires in the bar took her presence and bowed at her and let her be. Amy was here to scout out a fleeting for a late night snack. Amy looked around and listened, she could hear each human’s heartbeat in the bar. Some where fast, some where slow and just relaxed but one heartbeat made Amy stop in her tracks and look for that scent and sound. 

Her yellow eyes stumbled onto Mark who was slightly learning back in the booth and slowly falling asleep with a cup of hot chocolate sitting next to him. Amy smiled and thought to herself “he will do nicely.” So Amy walked over to Mark’s booth and smiled tapping his shoulder. Mark woke up and looked around and saw he was still in the bar but stopped and looked at Amy and smiled. 

“Oh, hello are you another waitress I was still waiting for my hot cocoa.” Amy pointed and Mark looked down at the cup “oh” Mark laughs and takes a sip “so, um can I help you with something?” Amy smiled “well I saw you sitting here all by yourself and thought you would want some company?” Mark smiled “sure, I don’t know I was just waiting out the rain my phone died so I couldn’t call an uber or anything and I didn’t have an umbrella.” 

Amy nodded “yeah, I got stuck in the rain to I was walking back home and being in a nice dress and heals don’t help walking in the rain.” Mark nodded “no, no it doesn’t so can I get you anything?” Amy smiled and shook her head “no, I’m fine but you can tell me your name?” “Oh, where are my manners I’m sorry, I’m Mark.” Mark put out his hand and Amy smiled and shook it “I’m Amy, nice to meet you.” 

Mark smiled “nice to meet you to.” “So I think the rain stopped so I need to get home, it was nice to meet you Amy.” Mark went to get up after putting some money on the table but Amy grabbed his arm and she could feel the pulse in Mark’s wrist speed up as of being grabbed. 

Mark looked at her with a slight terror on his face “um, Amy your great and all but I really need to go, its getting late.” Amy got up and looked at him in the eyes her eyes glowed yellow and Mark was frozen and she smiled “you will take me back to your place.” Mark just nodded and took her hand and they walked out of the bar. 

Amy smiling and walking hand and hand with Mark, they made it back to Mark’s house and Mark took out his keys and let them both in. Amy was stuck in the doorway because she had to be invited into the house. Mark stopped in the doorway “come on in Amy.” Amy smiled and walked in and Chica ran out of Mark’s bedroom noticing a new person inside the house. 

Chica sniffed Amy’s shoes and walked around her and started to growl and Mark looked at her “Chica, no we do not growl at people, bad girl!” Chica whined and Mark put her in her dog cage and she whimpers and Mark told her to hush. “Sorry about that, she never acts like that around new people I don’t know what has gotten into her tonight.” 

Amy shrugged “it’s ok I’m not really used to dogs and I have a cat so maybe she smells her on me?” Mark shrugged “yeah, I guess so, so can I get you anything?” Mark totally forgot why Amy was even inside his house but being the kind gentleman he is he let her in. Amy sat on the couch, watching Mark’s every move and listening to his heartbeat and everything. It was nearing dawn soon so Amy had to work fast if she was going to get her meal and leave. 

Amy sighed “no, I’m good but I do want something though.” Mark looked at her “oh, what is that?” Amy got up from the couch and leaned up agasint Mark’s chest and rubbed her pevis agasint his pevis and she reached up and ran her fingers though his hair and down his neck and placing a hand on his chest. “I want you.” 

Mark was taken back but went with it and took her hand and they walked to Mark’s bedroom stumbling and taking off clothes in the prossces. Amy pushed him down onto his bed and got on top of him and Mark just looked up at her and smiled. Amy saw and heard the fast pulsing vein in Mark’s neck and she smiled and thought to herself. 

“Well I like this guy, he’s very nice I can’t kill him but I sure as hell can make him a vampire.” Amy had Mark entered her and she growled out his name and smirked at him reveling her fangs before Mark could scream Amy plunged her fangs into Mark’s neck. Mark screamed out in pain but felt pleasure behind it and closed his eyes and rode Amy hard and fast while she was sucking his blood. 

Amy heard Mark’s fast heartbeat in her ears and the taste of his blood send her over the edge but Mark was fading fast and she had to take control before she killed him. Amy detached her fangs from Mark’s neck and with barley a heartbeat left Mark was loosing conionuss so Amy bit into her own wrist and demanded that Mark drank. Sadly this bite will kill him but he will be reborn as a vampire. 

Mark bit down on Amy’s wrist and drank her blood and once he took enough Amy laid him back down and waited and listened. Mark’s heartbeat slowed to a very slow beat and then nothing. Mark was dead but a few more minutes went by and Mark took a big breath and opened his eyes, which were now red. 

Mark looked around the room and saw Amy and sat up but held his head he was super dizzy. “Whoa, babe don’t rush, you were just reborn and still recovering, lay back down love.” Mark looked at her and growled. “What the fuck did you do to me!’ Mark looked at her with red glowing eyes. “My dear Markimoo, I made you like me. I liked you I couldn’t kill you somewhat, you are dead but born again as a vampire. 

Mark screamed cusses and growled at her and wrapped his hand around her neck “What you killed me and made me a blood sucker oh my fucking god, you have ruined me woman! I had an amazing life doing YouTube for a living with 18 mill fans and friends and family who love me, now what do I do I have to fear for my life and stay indoors and never can leave again if I do I could kill someone!” 

Amy struggled in Mark’s grasp and Mark let her go and threw her on the bed. Amy coughed and looked at Mark, Mark sunk to the floor and covered his eyes, red tears spilled out of his eyes and he cried. Mark then looked up and heard a very fast heartbeat and looked towards the door. “Oh god, Chica, I, I cant control it!” Mark crawled to the door and opened it. Chica was by the door and she had gotten out of her cage. With little strength that Mark had he told her to run far away and never come back. 

Chica looked at Mark and growled at him and knew something was very wrong with her master, she whimpered and licked his face, and Mark growled at her and showed his fangs. Chica barked and growled and ran away and out the doggy door and was never to see again. 

Mark just put his head down on the floor and sighed. Amy came over to him and rubbed his back “you will get used to this Mark, you are under my control now I am your master and creator. Mark sighed there was no winning this and he wasn’t even strong enough to fight or kill Amy so he looked at her and just accepted his fate he was a vampire and that was final. 

“Now, we must flee this place and you will have to go into the shadows and the name Markiplier will cease to exact and your friends and family will forget about you and you are now reborn I’m sorry Mark.” Mark sighed and slowly nodded and got up off the floor and Amy took his hand and snapped her fingers and they ended up at Amy’s place. Which was a huge castle in the middle of nowhere in LA. It was an abonand tourist trap that was rundown years ago. 

Other male vampires were in the castle mostly Amy’s servants and pets and now Mark was one of those pets. “Now, its time for bed and tomorrow night I will teach you how to feed, you will have to feed on humans or you will die.” Mark sighed and followed Amy to her chamber and Amy and him got into bed and Amy cuddled up to Mark and Mark lay there awake and looked at Amy sleep on his now still, no heartbeat in his chest. Mark gave him and ran his fingers though Amy’s pink hair and fell asleep. 

The next morning Tyler and Ethan went over to Mark’s house to check on him of not hearing back from him the night before about doing a new skit for Markiplier makes series. Tyler rang the doorbell and waited. Tyler looked at Ethan “That’s weird, Mark’s car is here and I don’t hear Chica barking, something’s not right?” 

Tyler reached under the mat and got the spare key and unlocked the door Ethan and Tyler looked all around the house until Tyler heard Ethan scream and a lot of curses came out of his mouth. Tyler ran upstairs where Ethan was standing in Mark’s bedroom. The bed was all messy with blood and Mark’s ripped clothes were on the bed and the sheets and covers were all messed up and ripped to shreds. 

“Oh my god, what happened it looks someone got murdered but there is no body?” Tyler whipped out his phone and quickly dialed 911 he told the cops Mark’s address and told them what they found and what happened. The cops put on high alert for a search for either a killer or Mark if he was still alive. Tyler and Ethan thought he was kidnapped and held up somewhere due to the blood and looking there was a fight that went down. 

 

Tyler and Ethan kept it hush, hush they didn’t want to set everybody on a panic with Mark either being dead or kidnapped. It was nearing night and Amy rolled over and woke up and saw Mark pacing back and forth in the room, if Mark had a heartbeat it would be racing right now. “Mark, what’s wrong baby?” “I’m hungry.” Amy looked at him “Oh, that’s right, good let’s start your feeding traning tonight, come my pet.” 

Mark growled “do not call me a pet I’m not like your other vampires in this place.” Amy sighed “fine, come then we fly I’m going to teach you how to turn into a bat. Amy walked Mark to the roof of the castle and told him to focus on a bat and run and jump and once your falling think real hard and you will turn into one. 

Mark looked down and got scared he hated heights even being a vampire he still hating them. Mark watched Amy run and jump off the roof and he waited and saw a little black bat fly over his head she squeaked at him and pointed her wing at the edge of the roof. Mark sighed “fine, I’m going!” Mark got a good running start and ran as fast as he could and jumped, he was about to hit the ground when he thought hard of a bat and poof he turned into one and flew back by Amy. 

Amy happily squeaked and smiled her two little fangs at him and she pointed forward with her wing and had Mark follow her into the night. Mark followed Amy getting used to the flying thing. Once they made it to the park Amy spoke into Mark’s mind telling him how to turn back into vampire state. Mark listened and did it and they both ended up hiding behind a tree. They both kneeled and Amy told him what to do next. 

“Ok, you have to scout out the weakest human, by listening to their heartbeat if its fast they are nervous or in good health if it’s slow and relaxed they are calm and rested an easy target. If it’s skippy or barley audible that means they are either close to death or very tired a super easy target. 

Mark nodded and listened he found a girl sitting on a bench and her heartbeat was calm and relaxed so it was an easy target. Mark pointed to her “I want her.” Amy nodded “ok, she’s an easy target so I’ll tell you how to seduce her. First you need to go up to her and talk to her and then claim her and trap her in your eyes and then you got her and you can take her away and finish the job. 

Mark nodded “ok, got it wish me luck.” Amy nodded “ok, I’ll be over there I have my eyes on that guy.” Mark nodded again and started to walk over by the girl. Mark sat down on the bench next to the girl. The girl smiled at him “oh, hello there.” Mark smiled “hello, how are you tonight?” the girl smiled “I’m fine, a little down though, my boyfriend broke up with me tonight so if I sound upset towards you I’m sorry.” Mark nodded “its ok, I wont push or anything, my name is Mark.” 

The girl smiled and put out her hand “my name is Sarah.” “Nice to meet you Sarah.” Mark looked at her and focus on her mind and took her under his powers. Sarah froze and Mark smiled and took her hand. “Come with me Sarah.” Sarah nodded and held Mark’s hand and Mark took her down a dark alley. Mark held Sarah up agasint the wall and ran his hand under her shirt and massages her breast and stated to seduce her. Sarah moaned out his name and Mark went into for the kill. Mark let his fangs come out and he moved her hair away from her neck and saw the pulsing vein throbbing on her neck and he bit down and held her mouth so she couldn’t scream. Mark sucked her dry and he heard her heartbeat stop and she slumped in Mark’s arms and Mark lifted her up and hid her in the Dumpster. 

Amy found Mark and saw his kill and smiled at him and gave him a kiss and gently bites him on the neck. Mark moaned into her mouth and smiled at her. “Are you good now Mark?” Mark nodded and they headed back to Amy’s castle. Once there Amy pushed Mark into her chamber and laid him on the bed. “Amy demanded him to strip and Mark did so he was naked and all Mark looked up at her and Amy climbed on top of him and instead of hurting him this time they had an amazing time together. 

Many years down the road. Mark was now a full vampire and the name Mark Fischbach was no more. Tyler and Ethan never could find him and they said had to claim him dead and murdered in his LA home, Chica was never found either. Mark’s YouTube channel still stays to remember the bubbly silly youtuber who screamed at video games and jumpscares but now he’s off killing off poor mortals who are weak and slow and living the in the night by his queen Amy and king of the vampires. 

The end.


	2. Dective Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Tyler go on their own to Find Mark With a Little Help From a Friend. Also the way i write Ethan and Tyler in this may look like they are a couple but i state THEY ARE NOT! just close friends and that's it :P ok... so please dont get that idea when you read their parts 
> 
> This is the 2nd Ending :)

It has been weeks since Mark has been gone, Tyler and Ethan were about to give up and just sadly accept that Mark is either dead or just missing for good. Tyler didn’t want to give up though, he wasn’t going to give up on his best friend so him and Ethan drove down to the police station and Tyler walked inside and demanded that they keep on searching. 

Ethan stayed in the car and was on his phone looking at twitter and all the tweets about Mark some where saying RIP Markiplier we will never forget you there was Hashtags like #RIPMarkiplier #goodbyemark. Ethan had to hold back tears and he closed his phone and threw it onto the backseat and just looked out the window and whispered to himself “I know your not dead Mark, your strong I know your out there we will find out.” 

Out on the outskirts of LA back to Amy’s castle. Amy was cuddled up with and just playing with his hair. “You in the mood for some more hunting tonight babe?” Mark nodded and kissed her “yes, you know I am, always am with you.” Amy smiled and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Mark laid back down and sighed he liked being a vampire but was starting to hate it and miss his friends and fans and family. Mark did sneak on twitter sometimes and he teared up at all the fans saying goodbye and everything to him. The cops have given up on finding him and declared him dead. 

Tyler was furious when the cops told him they have given up on Mark’s case and Tyler stormed out of the police station and got into the car and saw Ethan crying a bit. Tyler gave him a big hug and told him “we are taking this into our own hands now Ethan, we will find Mark, fuck the police I know Mark is still alive I can feel it.” 

Tyler and Ethan headed back to Mark’s place the placed had been cleaned and searched and nothing came up. Tyler and Ethan started to look around again just for any clues that have been missed. Ethan got down on the floor and searched around the bed and under it and he felt something under the bed. “Tyler! I found something.” Tyler ran into Mark’s bedroom and saw Ethan on the floor holding up a small bead of some sort. “Mark never wore jewelry so it had to be a woman that kidnapped him?” 

Ethan looked at him “ugh you don’t think one of his fangirls kidnapped him, do you?” Tyler shrugged “I don’t know, but I’m not happy about it, come on we can do our own deictive work and find any prints or anything on that bead.” Ethan nodded and put the bead in a little plastic bag they took off their gloves and headed back to Tyler’s house. 

Once there Tyler dusted the bead for prints, he found only one and it was a woman’s but when they searched the DNA file it said the lady had been dead for years. Ethan and Tyler looked at each other “How on earth is that even possible?” “Either a ghost took him or some else?” 

Tyler shrugged “well, lets see what we can find out about this Amy Nelson, to the library.” Ethan and Tyler got back into the car and made their way to the library and did some digging into files on missing people and deased people the years, they found the N’s and looked up Nelson and found Amy. It showed she lived here in LA for a good few years she moved from Ohio to LA and she had gone missing in the year 2000 and was never heard from again. 

Tyler looked more though the file and saw a photo of the lady she was a blonde skinny lady. So he took the file and they dug deeper into she could be found. They asked the Liberian about her and she said she never knew who Ms. Nelson was or where is to be found. Tyler said it was ok and the only thing they could do next was getting some help. 

Ethan and Tyler headed back to the house and searched on the internet for this Amy lady and the found an old Facebook profile of her’s now it was no longer in use but they were able to hack into it and find where she is now. Ethan and Tyler high fived and wrote down the address and headed back into the car. “Now, lets go find Mark and put this Amy lady behind bars. 

Mark and Amy headed out into the city and to a random park and once again fed on the weak mortals of the night. Once filed and all they flew back home and made love. Tyler and Ethan pulled up to the castle. “Oh, Tyler I don’t like the look of this place.” Amy sprung up from her slumber with Mark cuddled in her arms. Mark woke up and looked at her “Amy, what’s wrong?” “Mark do you hear that?” “Hear what?” “Listen, I hear some frantic heartbeats, we have company.” Mark perked his ears and he could hear two fast beating hearts coming from outside. 

Mark looked out the window and he saw Ethan and Tyler “Oh, no, Tyler, Ethan what are they doing here, how did they even find me!” Mark talked to himself and Amy came up behind him “Don’t worry babe, we can get rid of them super fast, lets let them come in first I don’t feel like going outside.” Mark sighed “yes, babe.” 

Ethan and Tyler stepped up to the main door and tried the door it was open “well maybe it’s a friendly place and this Amy lady ain’t so bad?” Tyler shrugged and they walked in together looking around it was dark and lit by candles. Ethan looked around and swears he saw two red eyes peaking in the darkness. “Tyler! I saw something with red eyes!” Ethan, shhh come on we need to find Mark. 

 

“Well, welcome boys why do you invite my house?” Amy floated down the stairs and stood in front of them. Ethan stumbled back and fell on his ass and Tyler stood in front of him. “Are you Amy?” “Yes, my dear I am who may you be?” “I’m Tyler and this is my friend Ethan, we are friends of Mark Fischbach, we think he is with you?” Amy chuckled “well, he is but he’s not the Mark you used to know.” Tyler looked at her with a confused face “what do you mean?” 

“Markimoo, babe come here.” Mark floated down next to her, red eyes glowing and fangs showing. Mark couldn’t control his vampire state and got close to Tyler he could hear his heartbeat pounding and see the pulsing vein in his neck. “Mark! Oh my god your alive, but what is wrong with you?” Amy laughed “sorry my dear, he is now my lover and loyal pet, he’s a vampire and looks like he’s hungry.” Mark opened his mouth and hisses at Tyler and jumps on top of him, fangs close to Tyler’s neck. 

Ethan springs into action and pushes Mark off of Tyler and helps Tyler up. Amy snaps her fingers and makes Mark get up and tells her to follow em and kill them both. Mark growls and follows them out of the door. 

Ethan and Tyler run to the car and get the hell out of there seeing Mark standing there watching them leave its dawn and the sun is coming up soon and he cant follow. Ethan starts cursing up a storm “What the fuck was that all about, that wasn’t Mark.” Tyler punched the steering wheel “no, it wasn’t that bitch did something to him and he isn’t the loveable goofball we know anymore, we need to get help and save Mark from whatever she did to him.” 

Ethan nodded “yeah, we do.” They headed back to the house and jumped online and found the first vampire hunter they could find a man named Neil he lived in the woods in LA and they contacted him ASAP and told their story to him. Neil wasted no time and told them to meet him and all. 

Ethan and Tyler got back into the car and found where this Neil guy lives and met him and got in contact with him. Once at Neil’s lair they gathered up all the stuff they could use to save Mark. A Stake, some potions to make Mark human again and other vampire killing weapons. 

Once all geared up they had to wait until sundown to go back to the castle for the final fight and save Mark. Ethan and Tyler paced and tried to wait out the day until dusk it felt like forever but the time came and they all got geared up and took Neil’s van to the castle. 

Back at the castle Amy and Mark were in their chamber and Amy heard the heartbeats of Tyler and Ethan once again and another heartbeat she hasn’t heard in years. “Neil…” Mark looked at her “whose Neil?” “He’s a vampire hunter, he’s been hunting me for the longest time.” Mark nodded” well I wont let anybody hurt you.” Amy nodded and kissed him “come on them, we fight.” 

Mark nodded and followed her into the main chamber of the castle “Neil, back again darling and what you bring minions this time, hello boys did Mark not scare you enough and your back now?” Mark growled at them, he didn’t want to but if he didn’t follow Amy’s orders she would kill him. Ethan and Tyler just stood their ground and pulled out two stakes. 

“Mark don’t make us do this, we love you and we want you back with us.” Amy laughed “he will never love you again or be friends with you, he is under my control and nothing can stop that!” “Mark, attack and kill them!” Mark growled and charged at Ethan and Tyler. 

Neil jumped in front of the boys and splashed a red potion in Mark’s face. Mark screamed and Amy screamed “NO, you are going to pay for that.” The potion was a reverse spell to turn a vampire back into a human, but it hurts like hell. Mark screamed and blacked out. 

Neil looked at Amy, now its your turn to leave this world and rot in hell, you filthy vampire!” Amy growled and charged at the boys once again. Neil sprung into action and took out another potion, which was blue, it was an ice potion, he threw it and it shattered in front of Amy and froze her in place. Amy was gone and frozen as a statue. Neil didn’t want to kill her he wanted to study her and all. 

Tyler ran over to Mark’s body and kneeled down next to him, shaking his shoulders “Mark, please wake up.” Tyler silently started to cry, placing his head on Mark’s chest, not hearing a heartbeat or anything, Mark was human again but his body was still gone. Neil came over, Tyler move boy I got this, I have the potion to bring him back.” Tyler moved away from Mark’s body and held onto Ethan as they silently cried watching Neil do his work. 

Neil reached into his bag and this time pulled out an orange potion and had Mark drink it. Once it was all gone, Neil pulled out a stethoscope from his bag and placed it on Mark’s chest and waited, until he heard a faint heartbeat and felt his neck and Mark had a faint pulse but it was there. 

Neil removed the ear buds from his ears and looked at the boys “he’s alive, but barley the potion will take a few hours to work, we need to get him back to my place so he can rest and he shall wake up in a few hours. Ethan and Tyler smiled and helped Neil carry Mark’s body to his van and they gently laid him in the back and Ethan stayed by Mark’s side watching him. Ethan placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “So glad to have you back with us buddy.” 

They made it back to Neil’s lair and Neil laid Mark on his bed and kept a close eye on him a few hours later he checked his vitals and Mark’s heartbeat and pulse were a lot stronger. Tyler and Ethan had fallen asleep next to Mark, Ethan had his head on Mark’s chest and Tyler was cuddled up next to his side, squeezing his hand. 

Mark slowly started to wake up and he felt something heavy on his chest and something squeezing his hand. Neil was asleep also in his chair, Mark fully woke up and saw Tyler and Ethan asleep next to him. Mark poked Ethan’s head “E, Ethan wake up.” Ethan heard his name and looked up and saw that Mark was awake. 

“Mark! Your awake, Tyler, Neil he’s awake!” Neil woke up hearing his name being shouted and Tyler woke up feeling Mark waking up next to him. Mark smiled “yeah, I have a terrible headache, I don’t remember what happened, where am I?” 

Neil walked over to the bed and grabbed Mark’s wrist, timing his pulse and looking him over, “yup he’s all good now, Mark you don’t remember what happened?” “No, are you a doctor or something?” “You could say that, you are in my home, your friends here found you and no hospital could help you so they called me and you should be all better now aside from the memory loss. 

“Oh, god what about my YouTube channel, my fans, did they know?” Tyler sighed “Mark, everybody thought you were dead.” Mark sighed “oh, god Chica, what happen to her?” Ethan sighed “I’m sorry Mark, she’s gone we never found her.” Mark started to cry Ethan took him into his embrace. “I’m so sorry Mark.” Mark sighed “it’s ok she’s in a better place now, I have to tell my fans that I’m not dead, but can you guys be there with me?” “Of course Mark, we are never leaving your side again” They both hugged him. 

Fast Forward

A few weeks later Mark was his self again and he did tell everybody of what he could tell from what the story was from Tyler and Ethan and Amy was never mentioned again Neil had taken her away for good. Once he unfroze her he used a potion to kill her for good and he started studying her and working on more powerful weapon’s to kill vampires and demons alike. 

The end.


End file.
